Queue
The queue is a proxy server used to connect to the main 2b2t server. It serves as a queuing system for players wishing to join 2b2t. The queue was initially created during the Age of Hype to manage the enormous flood of players brought on by the arrival of TheCampingRusher and the subsequent Rusher War. History On June 1st, 2016, a popular minecraft youtuber known as TheCampingRusher uploaded his first 2b2t video. This caused a massive rush to the server as hundreds of his fans attempted to join at once. This wave prompted Hause to implement a queue system to keep the server systems afloat. This queue required the player to continously reconnect every few seconds, thus encouraging the use of hacked clients with AutoReconnect. Rusher then offered to buy 2b2t from Hause. Hause declined and Rusher suggested a new queue system. Within this system, all players that joined prior to June 1st, 2016 were given priority over the newer players. This would enable them to join in minutes rather than hours. A paid priority system was also added where a player could buy priority for $20 per month. The money raised would go towards maintaining the server costs. This and the basic queue is the system that is still used to this day. During the early days of this new queue, players could be kicked for afk and were forced to stay on their computer and to check every once in a while in order not to get kicked. This has been fixed in later updates and restarts from the server. System Three Types of Queue There are three types of Queue Membership. * Basic Queue - This is the queue that all players are given unless the pay for priority. * Pre-Rusher Queue - This is given to all players that joined before June 1st, 2016. This queue was removed on December 4, 2017 because it was no longer relevant since it had been so long since the Rusher War. * Paid Queue - This is given to any player that paid $20 for a month access. The Paid Queue has the highest levels of priority, they have reserved slots which allows them to enter the main server easily. The Veteran Queue was a system requested by the Veterans during the height of the Rusher War. It was standard non-reserved queue, but they were ahead of all the Basic Queue members. This was queue system was deleted on December 4, 2017 along with other queue updates. The Basic Queue is the lowest level of priority, it is also the largest. When the Veteran Queue still exsited, the position for Basic Queue players would increase due to the higher queue levels' reserved slots. The Queue Server The Queue is situated on a server of The Archon. It is an empty end dimension that puts the player in spectator mode. Controversy The queue is a very controversial subject on 2b2t for a variety of reasons. One of the major reasons is that Rusher uses the queue as a way of milking the server for money. Rusher has shown that he can add or remove anyone from the veteran queue list, which he did with Torogadude. This action was later reversed and Rusher promised never to do this again. Rusher denies that he created the priority queue system just for money as many people had emailed Hausemaster beforehand, asking if they could buy queue priority. The queue can be a few hours long at peak hours, effectively rendering 2b2t a pay-to-play server for new players. This also spawns a lot of hate for 2b2t youtubers such as FitMC, who bring their subscribers to the server and increase the queue times for regular players. Some even say that Fit actually has a deal with Rusher where he brings his fans to the server in order to increase the number of people buying priority queue, however this is little more than speculation. The existence of reserved slots for paid priority players is a controversial topic as this means a queue can exist even when the server isn't completely full. This raises questions that the queue actually has little to do with lag prevention as the server could easily accomadate more players. In a video by Toro, he has talked about why the queue will most likely never be removed. His reasoning is essentially the most basic business reason, supply and demand. Hause is continuing to use the queue to make enough money to spend on the server. It's paying his bill and so would lead to why he will continue to keep it. It only takes 13 donators to pay off the $250 fees, 5 to pay for the general payment of $90, that are required to pay off for the server each month. It is unknown how much money is given to Rusher from this and Toro criticized in the video that Rusher never talked about the fate of the money he gains from the server since his drama video about #FreeToro and the queue itself. miscellaneous http://status.mclive.eu/2b2t/2b2t.org/25565/banner.png The link above will give you a live update on people playing right now. Refresh it a lot Queue Size This is a new, ongoing graph set up by Jonathan5454, that will track how long the queue is. This is for testing purposes of the community and to see how the queue expands/shrinks due to events. Anyone may participate, please put down the exact time of when you joined, and what timezone you are in. April 6th, 2018 (7:19 PM EST) - 153 in queue April 6th, 2018 (8:35 PM EST) - 185 in queue April 6th, 2018 (10:07 PM EST) - 177 in queue April 7th, 2017 (1:42 AM EST) - 110 in queue April 7th, 2018 (5:11 AM EST) - 107 in queue April 7th, 2018 (12:18 PM EST) - 214 in queue April 7th, 2018 (1:17 PM EST) - 217 in queue April 7th, 2018 (4:11 PM EST) - 197 in queue April 7th, 2018 (5:19 PM EST) - 192 in queue April 7th, 2018 (8:25 PM EST) - 188 in queue April 8th, 2018 (1:33 PM EST) - 96 in queue April 13th, 2018 (9:17 AM EST) - 69 in queue April 14th, 2018 (12:05 AM EST) - 75 in queue April 14th, 2018 (4:36 AM EST) - 31 in queue April 14th, 2018 (12:50 PM EST) - 154 in queue April 14th, 2018 (1:53 PM EST) - 152 in queue April 15th, 2018 (4:41 AM EST) - 44 in queue April 16th, 2018 (12:59 PM EST) - 19 in queue April 18th, 2018 (6:47 AM EST) - 0 in queue May 12th, 2018 (6:20 PM CST) 97 in queue June 29th, 2018 (3:56 PM PST) - 153 in queue July 11th, 2018 (10:49 PM EST) - 29 in queue July 12th, 2018 (12:47 PM EST) - 121 in queue July 12th, 2018 (3:20 PM EST) - 133 in queue July 12th, 2018 (9:42 PM EST) - 111 in queue July 13th, 2018 (5:16 PM UTC) - 136 in queue (wut?) July 13th, 2018 (6:19 PM EST) - 130 in queue July 16th, 2018 (6:23 PM EST) - 147 in queue July 18th, 2018 (5:33 AM CST) - 51 July 18th, 2018 (12:51 PM CST)-85 July 21st, 2018 (10:18 PM EST) - 115 in queue July 22nd, 2018 (3:23 AM EST) - 69 in queue Category:2b2t Category:Servers